User blog:Unluckyguy13/Gangplank rework concept, feedback appreciated!
Gangplank rework concept INNATE – Pirate Swagger For every second that Gangplank laughs or dances within 1500 unit range of an enemy, Gangplank gains a stack of Pirate Swagger, up to 2 + (level x 0.5) rounded down to the nearest whole. For each stack, Gangplank receives 3 armor and magic resist, and 2% bonus movement speed. Upon killing a unit, an even amount of stacks are consumed and gangplank receives 1 gold per 2 stacks. The speed of stack generation is multiplied by the amount of enemy champions in range, and last for 2/3/4/5 (with levels in ultimate) seconds after he finishes laughing or dancing. ABILITY – Parrrley ACTIVE: Gangplank shoots a target enemy with his pistol, dealing physical damage and slowing the target hit by (10% per 100 AP) up to a maximum 60%. This shot applies on hit effects and can critically strike. The cooldown of Parrrley is reduced by 1 second every time Gangplank kills a unit, and is double for large monsters, minions and champions. · Physical damage: 20/45/70/95/120 (+100%AD) · Cost: 30/40/50/60/70 mana · Cooldown: 7.5 seconds · Range: 625 ABILITY – Remove Scurvy -UNCHANGED (except for AP scaling reduction to 70%)- ABILITY – Lucky Bullets PASSIVE: Gangplank passively gains increased critical strike chance while the ability is off cooldown. ACTIVE: Gangplanks next auto attack is imbued with pure luck, and is guaranteed to critical strike. The auto attack also deals additional physical damage (+100% AP) and is unaffected by the critical strike. · Cost: 70 mana · Cooldown: 20/19/18/17/16/15 · Passive Critical Strike Chance: 4/8/12/16/20% ABILITY – Cannon Barrage ACTIVE: Gangplank signals his ship to fire a volley of 25 cannonballs. Each cannonball has a damage radius of 150 and a slow radius of 300. Any unit hit is slowed for 3 seconds and vision is granted in the slow radius of each cannonball for the same duration. The barrage is fired in a cone beginning directly in front of Gangplank to a minimum range of 700 units. At global range, each cannon shot is spread out from each other at maximum distance, and at minimum range a maximum of four cannonballs can damage any single champion. The cannon balls closest to gangplank land first and nearly immediately after activation, and the last cannonballs depend on distance travelled. · Magic Damage Per Cannonball: 100/150/200 (25% AP) · Maximum Magic Damage per Champion: 400/600/800 (100% AP) Rework Explanation Pirate Swagger Pirate Swagger. Why else do people love gangplank other than his pirate swagger!? It’s time his swag had a meaningful impact on gameplay. Whenever I play gangplank, it’s because I wanna give my lane opponent the finger as I strut around the lane firing my pistol into his face. Jigging in between blasts only serves to emphasise his swag, because why the hell not? This passive will encourage meaningful plays in the form of laughing at your opponents missing health, and making choices regarding whether you actually have time to swag it up or if you should run, farm, fight, etc. When I look at gangplank, I see a dirty rotten cheater; A pirate who finds all the loopholes in the rules and uses them to dick around. Just look at his W for god’s sake! And a melee champion with a secondary ranged auto attack clone? Unheard of! So why not have a passive that can indirectly be activated by laughing and dancing. More people must see Gangplanks awesome jigging skills, and Gangplank should be forced to make more decisions. The Bankplank is also real, but I think it makes a lot more sense to have gold generation as a passive. Jigging for 10 seconds however is just stupid to get max stacks for 3 seconds though, and multiplying it per enemy trolled just made sense. Keeping it around 2 second laughing seemed like an appropriate time, and the leash range was kept at about the experience distance. Parrrley My intention with Parrrley was to give Gangplank some more laning power. The cost reduction at early levels means the execution refund won’t be as destructive, and provides more room for harassment. Similarly, good farming is encouraged through the cooldown reduction. Meaning that if Parrrley is used to farm, the cooldown will be its original 5 seconds and forces the opponent to try and zone Gangplank if he doesn’t want to eat a bunch of bullets from the farming reduced cooldown. The AP utility scaling was added to make Healplank more viable, because magic pirates are fricken amazing and should be encouraged. Remove Scurvy Remove Scurvy has remained the same because oranges are OP. With AP buffs, however, maybe Healplank’s oranges are TOO op. Since the heal is the most annoying thing in lane anyway, the AP ratio was nerfed. Lucky Bullets Ironically, my aim with Lucky Bullets was to somewhat reduce the luck aspect of his lane phase. The active of a guaranteed critical strike plays into his lucky troll persona, while removing some of the RNG aspects of his play (which are by far the most frustrating). Lucky Bullets is intended to be more of a bursting tool, however, as nothing is more satisfying than a q that crits. Thus his E mainly becomes a buff to his Q as a finishing tool. The passive, however, gives more incentive to not just spam it whenever it’s down, and at later levels a higher DPS can be achieved while it is off cooldown. This also gives Gangplank more early game presence, and maybe just a little too much power, so the mana cost is high and doesn’t scale just like his original E. It just makes a lot more sense now with the rest of his kit. The idea of cheating mechanics is also connected to the AP scaling on a physical damage ability, and makes sense with ability power adding to his luck. Cannon Barrage As I’ve stated, the most annoying thing about Gangplank, and especially his ultimate, is the effect of RNG. The changes that I propose will add a lot more skill to using the ultimate, and encourage more active decision making on Gangplanks part. The targeting reticule would show a lot of circles (think mini Leona ultimates to indicate the damage and slow radii) arranged in a conical pattern (think Syndra ‘Scatter the Weak’) that can extend globally. One cannon ball will always land directly in front of gangplank, however the positioning of all the others will depend on the distance chosen by Gangplank. Should he choose a very short distance, a maximum of four cannonballs are physically able to hit enemy champions allowing for possible nuking. At long range, the skill can scout many small pockets of area and with careful aiming can help in fights from across the map. By increasing the slow and returning it to the cannonball hit, while at the same time giving Gangplank more control over the cannonball positions, he should feel more satisfaction over the decisions and successes he makes with the skill. Ive put a lot of thought and research into this, any feedback is greatly appreciated! :D Category:Custom champions